Dearly Beloved
by Charmedchic72
Summary: This is what could have happened if Chris & Lorelai had decided to get married. No Longer oneshot. definately LL. Chapter 5 is now up! get all excitied! well...I am!
1. Dearly Beloved

**Dearly Beloved**

**Summary: **This is what could have happened if Chris & Lorelai had decided to get married. Most likely one-shot. Will probably end up L/L also.

**A/N:** The title comes from the song "Dearly Beloved" by Faith Hill, and that is mainly what this fic is based on! It is a funny song...and it is how I am starting this fic out! It is from her new CD "Fireflies" that came out yesterday (8/2/05) and if you don't have it...then you should know that it is great! This may sorta be song fic-ish at the beginning.

**Disclaimer:** Basically I don't own Gilmore Girls or the rights to it or the idea of it or anything like that. I don't really want to be sued. So please refrain from suing me if you can. I do, however, own the idea for this story and any characters that you don't recognize...there are only like 2 of those, though...I think. Plus I don't own the song either.

* * *

**Dearly Beloved**

Good morning, dearly beloved  
We are gathered here today  
To watch two people we know  
Make a big mistake  
They'll stand up at the altar  
And solemnly swear, "I do"  
They'll be together forever  
'Til they find somebody new  
Her daddy's in the front row  
Muttering, "Oh no  
Here we go again  
They had a couple dates  
Now she's three months late  
And its twenty bucks a plate I spent, oh"  
Good morning, dearly beloved  
I'd like to welcome ya'll  
To see the side-effects  
Of sex and alcohol  
Please bow your heads and join me  
In a prayer for these two  
Who'll be together forever  
'Til they find somebody new  
The bride is a flirt  
And the groom is worse  
As he's putting the ring on her  
He's checking out the bridesmaids  
Thinking that he might take  
The maid of honor's honor, oh  
Welcome, dearly beloved  
We are here this afternoon  
To throw rice as these two  
Drive down the road to ruin  
With cans tied to the bumper  
And a draggin' muffler too  
They'll be together forever  
'Til they find somebody new  
So raise your glass and join me  
Here's to the bride and groom  
They'll be together forever  
'Til they find somebody new

* * *

Today was her wedding day. Every time that she had thought about this day she had always thought that she would be really happy, but here it was and she wasn't. That was because she was marrying Chris. She loved Chris and he was good for some fun but she had never considered him _the one_. Everyone who was even at her wedding knew that she and Chris weren't meant to be together. They knew that the only reason they were getting married was because she was three months pregnant. She knew that somewhere out there was that guy that she was meant to be with but she didn't think she would ever get the chance to find him. And it was all because of one drunk night when she and Chris hadn't thought about what they were doing. But now here she was, three months later, on their winter break getting married.

She wore a beautiful dress as her dad walked her down the aisle. Neither of her parents was glad about this whole situation, but they were at least glad that she and Chris were getting married, because that was the "right" thing to do. Lorelai didn't really think that getting married was the "right" thing for her right now but she was doing it for her unborn daughter. She hadn't been told if it was a girl or boy yet, but she knew. And that was why she was marrying Chris, so that their little girl had both parents.

She reached the altar and turned to face Chris. The minister asked "Who gives Lorelai to Christopher?"

Lorelai felt like blurting out that she was not some object to just be _given away_ but she refrained and Richard said, "Her mother and I do." Her dad lifted her veil and kissed her cheek and then went to sit down in his seat in the front row.

She turned to face Chris and hear her dad muttering something about her being three months along and how much this whole wedding was costing him. She tried to block him out, but she knew he was right. Not that she cared how much she had spent...it was just pennies to her parents...they just cared that everything was done the way it was _supposed_ to be done. They didn't care that their only daughter didn't want to get married yet. Or that she didn't want to get married to Chris. They just cared about what society thought of them. They didn't really care that their daughter had been going out and getting drunk and having sex at the time...but not that she was pregnant they cared. But not about her...just what to do and what their friends would think.

The wedding was short and before Lorelai knew it the minister was saying a short prayer for them and asking them to recite their vows. She knew that she was not ready to commit but Chris was checking out Savannah, her maid of honor, while he was sliding the ring on her finger. She wanted to hit him over the head with an anvil or something heavy like that but she refrained, knowing that she was a flirt too, but not like Chris. She knew that Chris would have probably slept with Savannah before the reception even really started. He was like that. While they were together, before she got pregnant, it had been just her but now he was back to his old ways. The minister finished whatever all he was saying and said something about them being together until death do they part. But Lorelai knew that it would last less than a week. She knew it would more than likely be over way before death...at least way before her death anyway.

The minister said, "You may now kiss the bride." And Chris did. But it wasn't filled with passion like the kisses had been the night that their daughter was conceived. He was looking over Lorelai's shoulder at Savannah the whole time. Chris and Lorelai walked back down the aisle to the back of the church holding hands, but both knew they would be lucky if it lasted to the airport for their honeymoon.

They rode to the reception in the back of a limo and didn't talk the whole way. When they got to the reception they were pulled away from each other by the guests. And after about 5 minutes Lorelai was sure that she saw Chris pulling Savannah into a closet of some sort. That was when Lorelai just snapped. Her husband of less than an hour was in a closet screwing her best friend. That was when she excused her self from the people who she was talking to and walked calmly to the nearest exit.

When she got outside she ran to the limo that she and Chris had recently vacated. The driver was still there and for that she was grateful. When she ran up to him she asked him, "Take me somewhere, anywhere, just away from here please."

The driver looked unsure of what he should do when a bride came up to him and asked him to leave her own wedding. But one more look at Lorelai and he realized that she really wanted to get away. He sighed, "Okay, get in the back." He opened the door for her and she climbed in.

Once the driver had driven for about twenty minutes, Lorelai lowered the partition between them and asked the driver, "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"Away," the driver simply answered, "I know this small town that is about ten more minutes. I thought I would take you there. It is no so far away that you can't go back, but it is far enough away that you are away from the people who knew you and the place you lived."

"That sounds nice," Lorelai said. "Are you going back to the reception hall after you drop me off?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, well would you mind not telling my parents or my," she paused "husband...where I am?"

"I guess I could do that, because you seem like a nice person who just got caught up in something that you didn't want to really be a part of in the first place."

"Yeah, something like that," Lorelai stated. She handed him a note she had written during the first part of the ride, "Could you give this to my mother or father? It is just to let them know that I am okay but won't be back for awhile."

"Yeah, I could do that. Here we are Mrs. Hayden," the driver said as he pulled to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride. And just so you know, I'm going to be going back to Gilmore." Lorelai climbed out of the back of the limo into what looked like a town square of some sort.

Lorelai wasn't sure why she was here. Or what she was gonna do now that she was here. She just knew that she had to get away from Chris and find someone new to be with. She needed to find a place to live for her and the daughter she was about to bring into this world. To tell the truth, Lorelai still wasn't exactly sure where she was...she had seen a sign that said something about a hollow or something, but that didn't tell her much.

She thought for a minute and realized that what she wanted was some random guy to be with. After all, her husband was screwing her best friend, so why not find a new guy. Then she saw him...that some random guy...and that was all he was...was a random guy walking down the street. He looked like he was about 18 or 19, just a few years older than Lorelai. He didn't really look like Lorelai's type, but hell, she didn't really know what her type was. She had only ever been with Chris. And her type definitely wasn't the type that screwed her best friend on her wedding day. Maybe Mr. Random guy in flannel was going to be her new type.

She ran across the street and walked up to the random guy in the flannel and jeans and a backwards baseball cap. She walked right up to him, still in her wedding dress, and kissed the random guy right on the lips...and the surprising thing came when he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her back. Lorelai was making out with a random guy, who wasn't her husband or anything like him, in the middle of the street of some strange town on her wedding day.

After a few short minutes she pulled back from the random guy and said, "Hey. I'm Lorelai. Nice to meet you random guy."

The random guy looked at her with a strange look on his face, "I cannot believe I just did that. I made out with a girl I have never met in the middle of the street." He was sort of pacing and then he stopped and looked back at Lorelai, "I'm Luke by the way. Oh, my god, you are wearing a wedding dress." He seemed to have just realized how Lorelai was dressed. "Oh crap," he looked at her, "but you are gorgeous."

At that, Lorelai started kissing the random guy named Luke again...and he resisted at first. But after a few seconds he gave in to the gorgeous girl in a wedding dress who he had just met. The whole time that Lorelai was kissing this random guy she was thinking, this is so much better than Chris, and I only just met this guy. Oh my god, I think I am falling for this guy I just met and started kissing. She abruptly stopped kissing him and said, "Thank you." Then she ran off down the street in her wedding dress.

Luke stared after the gorgeous girl named Lorelai who he had just made out with on the middle of a sidewalk for the past ten minutes and whispered, "You're welcome crazy lady." But he only wished that he knew how he could reach her.

* * *

**A/N: **So now that I have reached the end...I don't really think I want this to be a one-shot anymore. I think I want to continue it. Let me know what you think! Leave a review. If I get enough people saying that they want me to continue...then I will continue. And I might continue anywayz. So leave a review and let me know what you think. This is the first Gilmore Girls fic I have ever posted (second one I am writing) and I really wanna know what you think.

Again-the song is "Dearly Beloved" by Faith Hill.


	2. What about Chris?

**Dearly Beloved**

**Summary: **This is what could have happened if Lorelai and Chris had gotten married. Obviously, it is no longer a one-shot. Because this is chapter two. And I figure by now that you probably caught on...it will be L/L. This story is at least somewhat AU. But probably you figured that out.

**A/N: **hmm…thanx for everyone who reviewed. I decided on a whim to just go with whatever my first reviewer said...and that was continue...so here is chapter 2! Also, I am sorry, but this chapter is going to be a little short.

**Disclaimer:** I wish that I could say I owned Gilmore Girls. But I don't even own a car...much less own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to ASP and all those other people at the wb. So there you have it...please don't sue me...I don't have a job. Oh, but I do own Savannah and limo driver guy. But I think that is all for now!

* * *

**Chapter 2: What about Chris/ I Can't Do That Anymore**

When Chris and Savannah walked out of the closet at the reception hall, they walked into chaos. Chris gave Savannah a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her to find out what was going on to cause all the chaos at his wedding reception. He never stopped to think that it might have been his fault. He had been gone for almost forty-five minutes or something.

When he walked back into the main room, people were clearly relieved to see him, but then Richard walked up to Chris and said, "Christopher, do you happen to know where Lorelai has disappeared to?"

"No, Richard, I can't say that I do," Chris replied, slightly worried. He had figured that if one of them was missing it wouldn't be too big of a deal, but if they were both missing, that would cause some sort of problem. And of course everyone would assume that they were off somewhere together, after all they had just gotten married.

Richard was mumbling to himself, "Now that is a problem." Then he looked up at Chris, "We all just assumed that you two were off together. You had both been gone for quiet a while."

"I am sorry to say I haven't seen her, Richard." Chris thought about where Lorelai could be and then started getting mad. He hoped that she wasn't off screwing some random guy. Yeah, he had done it with Savannah, but it wasn't the same thing. Lorelai was pregnant, with his child; she couldn't just go and screw around. Where could she be? He was more mad at Lorelai then he was worried about her. Yeah, so what if she was hurt...she could be off screwing around with another guy.

"Okay then. You'll help us look for her, right Christopher?" Richard was speaking to him again.

"Yes, of course, Richard," Chris tries his best to sound like a worried husband.

"We tried to find Savannah. We figured she would know where the two of you were, being Lorelai's best friend and all, but we couldn't find her either."

"Oh, well I haven't seen her either," Chris was lying through his teeth and hoping that he didn't get caught by his new wife's father for cheating on his daughter. He just hoped that Savannah didn't get them caught either. Chris was starting to feel a little guilty also but tried to not worry about that.

And so the whole wedding party, eventually including Savannah, and all of the guests did a thorough search of the reception hall, looking for Lorelai. For obvious reasons they could not find her. She was in Stars Hollow, but none of the wedding party or the guests knew that and so they continued to search for her in vain.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes more of searching, the limo driver returned and walked up to Richard. "Sir, I have a note from your daughter."

"Do you know where she is?" Richard asked anxiously.

"Well, regretfully, I am not at liberty to say. She just told me to give this to you or Emily," the limo driver handed Richard the note that Lorelai had given him some thirty minutes earlier.

"Thank you. Now, I need to go find Emily," Richard stated. He then went off to find Emily. When he found her, he took her aside and said, "Lorelai has sent us a note via the limo driver and I feel that we should be alone to read it."

"Very well, let's go to that small room off to the side of the reception hall and read it," Emily calmly replied. Richard and Emily proceeded to go to the room off from the reception hall. Emily took the letter from Richard, unfolded it and read it aloud.

"Dear Richard and Emily,  
Here's the thing, the life you have is not the life that I want for me and my little girl (and it will be a girl). I can't just keep living in your world. I'm not comfortable there. So I got out. I got the limo driver to take me away. Don't take any feelings you may have out on him. He only did what I asked him too. I am not far, but I am also not coming back anytime soon. I can't do that. I can't be tied down to Chris either. We neither one need that. I know that he doesn't really want to be married, we aren't ready for that. We are only sixteen for god's sake. We need to get on with our lives and I don't think we can do that if we are tied to each other and a baby. I am still going to keep her, but I need to raise her on my own. It is just something that I have to do. I will contact you later when me and the baby get settled in. I am going to try and get my marriage annulled. Please don't try to come and find me, I will just run farther if you do.  
Love,  
Lorelai Victoria Gilmore"

"I think I need to sit down, Richard," Emily said as she finished reading the letter.

"I can't believe that our daughter would run away with our unborn grandchild on her own wedding day," Richard was clearly mad.

"I can. I am shocked, but it wasn't overall the biggest shock of my life," Emily said, "We have to try and find her."

"She said she doesn't want us to. I believe that we should respect her wishes or we may never see her again and we may never meet our grandchild."

"I supposed that we should," Emily finally conceded, "but we should at least tell Chris that she has run off."

* * *

**I Can't Do That Anymore**

I keep on giving  
But I can't stop living  
A woman needs a little something of her own  
I like happy endings  
I keep right on pretending  
But I can't do that anymore

You never take the time to ask me how I feel  
You know I used to think that you were king  
Somewhere down deep I know you really love me  
But you can't see that what we have was not all I needed

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, first off, this turned out longer than I thought it would! Okay, so this time I put a song excerpt at the end. I cut out some lines that I didn't think fit really well. The song is "I Can't Do That Anymore" and it is also by Faith Hill. It is off of her "It Matters to Me" CD. I hope you enjoyed chapter two and maybe in chapter three I will pick a song that isn't by Faith Hill!

So go on...review now...you know that you want to! Tell me what you think and if you want me to go any further.


	3. Luke & Who?

**Dearly Beloved**

**Summary: **This is a what if story. What if Chris & Lorelai had gotten married? What might have happened? Well, this is what I think could have happened! Again, in case you are still wondering, not a one-shot anymore!

**A/N: **I was excited that I got new reviewers! It made me very happy! And well, I like happy! And I think that there is a chance I may go with a theme-esk thing like **faithsydney** suggested. (thanx!) Not sure about that yet...guess we will wait and see. Anywayz, school is about to start like in 3 days, so I really need to read my summer reading...lol. So I may not update as often. Or for awhile, but I will try. So, read on and enjoy! _Okay, so here's the actual thing, I was busy with summer reading and I couldn't think of a song to go with this chapter...and then school actually started. And every night since then I have had AP English IV homework and AP Calculus homework. So, anywayz, I am super sorry it took so long and that it is as short as it is._

**A/N 2: **#1...sorry for all these rambling authors notes! But I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed here! JoEySaNgEl1534, LukeNLorelaifan, Jeanann (anon.), faithsydney, Labryith, & especially bAyLeIgH aNnE!  
**bAyLeIgH aNnE: **Thanx you so much for your reviews, they made me really happy. I love kudo's! Thanks for saying I really know the characters, b/c I try! I love that you gave me kudo's...did I meantion that. So, anywayz, thanx!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this show, then worrying about summer reading would not be on the top of my list of things to do...the top of the list would be to add more episodes to a season and make Scott Patterson sign on for season 7! Oh, and Luke would be saying yes. Just so you know. And if you didn't catch on...I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it or anything exciting like that! And…whenever I decide to add a song to this I don't own it either. I don't think I mentioned this in the last chapter but I don't own that song either!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Luke & Who?**

Luke was standing on the side walk on moments after he had kissed the girl in the wedding dress. He once again began pacing. He wasn't really ready to kiss random girls. He had just broken up with Rachel a week ago and he was only nineteen. He knew that he wasn't ready to kiss anyone old enough to get married. But she hadn't looked old enough to get married and those kisses had been great.

He stopped pacing. Why was this so complicated? Rachel was gone. Why couldn't he try to make it work with this girl? Other than the whole her being in a wedding dress thing and the her running away issues, there didn't really seem to be any problems. Or so he thought. Whatever issues there were, he didn't really care. All he could think about was finding that girl.

He knew that he shouldn't be worried about her, but he couldn't get his mind off her. He tried to think of other things, but he was continually distracted when he thought about kissing Lorelai. He also knew he shouldn't be this happy right now. He had just recently broken up with Rachel and she had left. His dad had only died a month ago and he was working on opening up a diner from his dad's old hardware shop. He had multiple other things to think about but he couldn't seem to concentrate on any of them. His thoughts kept drifting back to Lorelai. He had to find her or he may never be able to get anything done.

He set out to find the mysterious Lorelai. Luke's first stop was Miss Patty's dance studio. She always knew everything that was going on in Stars Hollow. As he walked up the steps to Miss Patty's he felt a little ridiculous. He was going to ask her about a girl, and that didn't seem like anything he would ever do. But he was doing it. He walked up to Miss Patty who was sitting in a chair right inside her studio. She was just waiting for the next class to start in a few minutes.

Luke hesitantly walked up to her. He had never really been one of those guys that was extremely social. He tentatively tapped her on the shoulder while asking, "Miss Patty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Luke dear, what is it that you would like to know?" Miss Patty was always flirting with anything male that moved.

"Well, I met this girl," Luke started but he was quickly interrupted.

"REALLY? That is marvelous dear. But are you over Rachel already?"

Luke was quiet for a moment, "I'm not sure Miss Patty, but I met this girl and I really need to know how to find her. I thought that maybe you could help me."

"I can try, who is this girl you are trying to find? Well, go on and describe her to me dear," Miss Patty urged.

"Well, she looked like she was about seventeen and she was tall. She was wearing a wedding dress and she said her name was Lorelai, but that is really all I know. I didn't get but a quick look at her." Luke was a little reserved in his speech, but he added on final comment, "And she was beautiful."

"Oh, well Luke I do believe I know who you are talking about. Not many people run around here in wedding dresses. She came by here earlier actually, said she was new around here and looking for a job and a place to live. I sent her to see Mia at the Independence Inn."

"Thank you so much, Miss Patty," Luke said excitedly as he left the dance studio.

"Anytime dear, anytime," Miss Patty said as she closely watched Luke retreat. "That boy sure does have a nice butt," she muttered to herself when he was out of earshot.

**

* * *

**

Luke was walking across town to the Independence Inn to try and find Lorelai. He didn't know what was going to happen once he did find her, but he knew that he had to. As he walked to the Inn he tried to think of what he could say once he got there. He had no clue. He had never been good talking to girls. He wasn't sure what he was gonna say but he had just reached the Independence Inn.

He walked up and saw Lorelai walking across the back yard with Mia. He stopped and just watched. They reached the tool shed and they both went in. After a few minutes, Mia came out alone. He walked around to the back of the Inn and toward the tool shed. He still had no clue what exactly he was doing there, but as he walked up to the door and knocked he couldn't help but think that was where he was supposed to be.

**

* * *

**

**Let Me Love You**

Sometimes I close my eyes  
And imagine you with me  
Chasing passion into the night  
All tangled in a dream

Oh if you could see my heart  
The way I feel inside  
You would know just how far  
I'm willing to go to get to you  
There is nothing I won't do

Let me show you what it's like  
To lose control free the desire in your soul  
Oooh let me love you  
Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oooh let me love you

I want to taste you kiss  
Be the reason for your smile  
Touch the magic on your skin  
Be the one that drives you wild

Oh if you could read my mind  
You'd know you're everything I need  
You'd see yourself through my eyes  
And you'd understand what I'm going through  
And just how much I want you

Let me show you what it's like  
To lose control free the desire in your soul  
Oooh let me love you  
Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oooh let me love you

Let me love you

Let me show you what it's like  
To lose control free the desire in your soul  
Oooh let me love you  
Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oooh let me love you

Ah, let me love you  
Let me love you**

* * *

****Next time on "Dearly Beloved": **_Lorelai is three months pregnant, has just ran out of her own wedding reception, left her new husband, kissed another guy, and is in a strange new town. The only things she has with her are the clothes she is wearing (haha...her wedding dress) and a little money. We get to see where she is and what is happening with her. Will she find a job? What about a place to live? And what about that guy she kissed?_

**A/N #1: **I know, suspense sucks, doesn't it? The quicker you review the quicker I will try to post the next chapter! And I am super sorry that this one was soooo short. I know for a fact that the next one will be longer! I promise!

**A/N #2:** The song is "Let Me Love You" by Tim McGraw. That is why my story is not exactly gonna have a theme...but the songs may be theme-esk. They aren't all Faith Hill...but Tim McGraw is married to Faith Hill! Anywayz, I am pretty sure it will be mostly country, but I am not sure. And by the way...the song for this chapter was almost "I Think She Likes Me" by Billy Gilman. lol.

**A/N #3:** I know you are excited about chapter 4, so review and it might distract me from school enough to write chapter 4 & post it! So, I know what is happening in the next chapter (obviously), but after that I am not sure what is gonna happen. Let me know what you think should happen, b/c I am totally open to suggestions! I do, however, know how this fic is going to end...but that is about it right now, chapter four and the last chapter! Now, you know what to do...that's right. Review!

**PS...**I Already have chapter 4 written and typed, so the quicker you guys leave reviews, the quicker I will post chapter 4!


	4. New Town & I think I'm in Love

**Dearly Beloved**

**Summary: **This is a what if story. What if Chris & Lorelai had gotten married? What might have happened? Well, this is what I think could have happened! Again, in case you are still wondering, not a one-shot anymore! This chapter is Lorelai's Point of View again.

**A/N: **Hey, so I am hoping that I can post this not too long after chapter three, b/c I am writing it right now...and I have not posted chapter three yet. So I am about to...maybe I can write this quickly! Read & enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Things I have bought since chapter 3: Brad Paisley's new CD. That's all. Not Gilmore Girls and the rights to it. So, there you go...I really still don't own Gilmore Girls. And I don't own this song either. And really basically all I own is this story idea, b/c there aren't any new characters (yet...but I don't think there will be either...except Mr. limo driver and Savannah in chapter one...)**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Town & I Think I'm in love**

After running away from the guy she still couldn't believe that she had made out with in the middle of the town, she realized that she needed to find a place to live. She was now walking down the street and suddenly someone said to her, "Well, hello darling, you look lost."

She turned and saw a very large and boisterous looking woman. "Not exactly," I replied, "I am new here and I am looking for somewhere to work and somewhere to live. Do you think you could help me?"

"Well, then doll, since you are new, nice to meet you. I am Miss Patty. I don't have any job openings but let me direct you to the Inn. Mia may be able to help you." Miss Patty pointed her in the direction of the Independence Inn and told her just to ask for Mia.

"Thank you so much Miss Patty, you don't even know how much this means to me," I said appreciatively.

"No problem doll, come back and see me," Patty waved as I walked in the direction of the Independence Inn.

* * *

I reached the Independence Inn a few minutes later. She walked up the front steps and looked around in awe. It really was a beautiful inn. She walked in the front doors and walked up to the reception desk. 

"Oh, hello there!" The woman behind the counter seemed surprised to see her. That was when I realized she was still in her wedding dress.

"Oh, that. Yeah, today was my wedding, but that is not why I'm here. I came here to see Mia. Miss Patty sent me. Are you Mia?"

"Why yes, in fact I am. How can I help you?"

"Well my name is Lorelai and I am new here and I am looking for a job and a place to stay. When I told Miss Patty she sent me to you."

Mia seemed to consider this for a minute, "What about your husband?"

"Well, see, here's the thing. I left him. The only reason we were getting married was because I am pregnant. And so I left him because we weren't meant to be together and we both knew it...and I plan to get an annulment and live here with my daughter." I gave her a quick explanation because she knew that was probably the only way she even had a chance of getting a job.

Mia mulled over this also, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," she answered promptly.

"Hmm, and do you have any experience?"

"No, mam, but I assure you that I can work hard and I learn fast."

"Okay, well since you seem like a nice person I am going let you work here and see if it works out. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Perfectly."

"And I also have a place you can stay. It isn't much, but I think that living here will be easier for you and cheaper. Follow me and I will take you to your new home...well if you can call it that."

"Thank you so much Mia. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I won't let you down." They were now walking across the back yard of the Inn.

"Here we are, I know it isn't much but I hope that it will work out for you." She unlocked the tool shed and led her inside. "There really isn't much here, but you have the essentials: bed, shower, floor, ceiling, and walls."

"It is more than enough. I don't know how to thank you Mia. I really appreciate this."

"Thank me by being at work tomorrow at 9am sharp. I'll show you what to do then and you can get to work."

"I really appreciate this. You have no idea." She kept thanking Mia; she never thought she would get this lucky. She was starting to like Stars Hollow already.

"Not to intrude more than I already have," Mia sounded a little curious and tentative at the same time, "but do you have any other clothes to wear?"

She looked down at her shoes, "Actually no, I can't say that I do."

"Well I will get some jeans, a t-shirt and something to sleep in sent over tonight. You can't really sleep and work in you wedding dress."

"You don't have to do that. I mean, you have already done too much."

"It's no problem really. I like you, I **will** send those clothes over later," she walked to the door. "I think that everything will work out fine for you. Just wait and see."

"Thanks Mia," she said as her new boss shut the door to the shed behind her. After she left she looked around. It really wasn't much. But it was all she had and she was gracious. She sat down on the twin sized bed. Her thoughts drifted to the guy that she had kissed earlier that day, Luke. He really wasn't her usual type of guy. Well, actually he wasn't like any guy she had ever met before. And maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

Those few kisses they had shared on the side walk had been amazing. She never had amazing with Chris. Sure, there had been nice, good, and even a few greats, but never amazing. And never with just a couple of kisses. She wondered if she would ever see Luke again. She realized that she really wanted to see him again. She was actually thinking she might want to date him. But she was married and had a baby on the way. But he just seemed so nice. Maybe it could work.

As she argued with herself in her thoughts there was a knock at the door. That is probably the person with the clothes she thought. Who else could it be? No one else knew where she was. She got up off the bed and walked to the door. She pulled open the door and there stood the random guy, Luke.

**

* * *

**

**I Think I'm in Love with You**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
ooh...ooh

Everytime I see you baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I dunno what to do  
and oh baby, I get kinda shaky  
When they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
my friends tell me, somethin' has come over me  
and I think I know what it is  
I think I'm in love

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been doin' silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been tellin' all my friends what I feel for you

Just the other night, baby, I saw you hanging  
You were with your Crew, I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise,  
When you turned and looked me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind  
I dunno what's gotten into me,  
But I think I know what it is  
I think I'm in love

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been doin' silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been tellin' all my friends what I feel for you  
Somethin' strange has come over me  
got me goin outta my mind  
never met a guy like you before  
you make me feel special inside

I think I'm in lovvvveeee...yeah

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been doin' silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been tellin' all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been doin' silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been tellin' all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been doin' silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I been tellin' all my friends what I feel for you

**

* * *

_Next time on Dearly Beloved: _**_Well, don't you all want to know what happens after Lorelai opens the door to find Luke standing there? I bet you can't wait. Well, that is what is happening in the next chapter. Luke and Lorelai talk, but will she tell him what is going on, why she is wearing a wedding dress, and that she is pregnant? _I guess you will just have to wait until I post it, read, and find out...but I am not posting anything until there are reviews for this chapter! 

**A/N: **This chapter is basically the same as last chapter but from Lorelai's point of view…but I bet you figures that out. Okay, so here is the thing, I don't really have much to say here. This is sad, because I always have something to say! The song is "I Think I'm in Love with You" and it is by Jessica Simpson...so really there is no longer a theme within my musical choice...although most of it still will be country. This was just an exception. I think that this chapter was longer than the last and there were way less A/Ns.

**You know what to do...that's right: REVIEW!**

PS...as much as I love people who review and tell me to update soon...I really prefer reviews where you say something more! I mean even if you just tell me you like when so-in-so said this or when whoever did that. Just let me know what you liked/disliked...and what you want to happen in coming chapters. The more detailed your reviews, the more likely I am to update soon. b/c really...update soon doesn't make me want to update that much quicker!

I have chapter 5 written already and at least half of chapter 6 written. and i think chapter6 is going to be my favorite so far. anywayz, review so i know you are out there!


	5. I'll Be The One

**Dearly Beloved**

**Summary: **Probably, if you are reading this chapter (5) then you already know what the story is about…but here is they short to the point summary anywayz! What if Chris and Lorelai got married? This is what I think may have happened. This chapter may switch points-of-view. I am not sure. I guess you will find out...read on!

**A/N:** I am so super sorry that it took me forever to post this. My life has been semi-hectic for like the last 2 weeks. Labor Day weekend was especially hectic and there have been other hectic things in there and throw calculus into all that...and you can just imagine. Or maybe you can't. Anywayz, I wasn't going to post this chapter until I wrote the next one and it took me forever to write, and I don't really know that it is exactly how I want it either. Anywayz, I will quit rambling and you can read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Gilmore Girls. And that is b/c I don't own Gilmore Girls. I wish! Anywayz, um...I own my guitar...and well...my cell phone...the point is I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it (except the DVDs) and it all belongs to ASP.

* * *

**Chapter 5: They meet again or I'll be the One**

_As she argued with herself in her thoughts there was a knock at the door. That is probably the person with the clothes she thought. Who else could it be? No one else knew where she was. She got up off the bed and walked to the door. She pulled open the door and there stood the random guy, Luke._

"Luke, hi," Lorelai didn't really know what to say to him. She had kissed him on the street and now he was at her door.

He didn't seem to know what to say either, "Lorelai, yeah, hey."

"Um, do you wanna come in or something? I mean, we could just keep on standing here if you really want to but coming in seems like a good choice also."

"Yeah, um, I'll come in." Luke seemed unsure of himself but he came on in anyway. Once Luke was inside they stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Lorelai said, "We could sit I guess."

They both sat down on the edge of the twin bed and there was some more silence. Curiosity got the best of Lorelai, so she asked, "So, why exactly are you here?"

"Honestly?" When Lorelai nodded at him, he continued, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept trying to think of all the things that I have to get done, but my thoughts kept drifting back to you." Luke paused, "Kissing you, actually." He shyly looked up into her eyes.

She looked back at him and quietly asked, "How did you find me?"

Luke grinned, "It isn't hard to find someone in Stars Hollow. It's a small town."

"Oh, well, okay then." She was quiet for a minute, "I have been thinking about you too. A lot. And the kissing. So, yeah." She looked down at the floor. This was a completely new situation for Lorelai. She had always just been with Chris. She had never had to worry about talking to guys.

"It was amazing," Luke lightly lifted Lorelai's chin until he was again looking into her eyes. Luke smiled at her. He didn't usually act this way. Not even around girls. Especially not around girls. He was always calm, cool, and collected. But with Lorelai he was nervous and wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Yeah," Lorelai smiled back at him, "I thought so too." She was starting to think that maybe kissing this random guy on the street may have been a good idea after all. She was also seriously considering doing it again. And apparently so was Luke, because he was slowly leaning a little closer to her. He softly kissed Lorelai on the lips. She looked up at him and then began kissing him back. They sat on the twin sized bed and kissed for a few minutes before Lorelai pulled back.

"Is something wrong?" Luke sounded concerned and Lorelai was touched by that because she had known him for less than 24 hours.

"Not exactly," She hesitated, "I have to tell you something."

"You're married," Luke guessed, laughingly.

"Yeah, that too, but that wasn't what I wanted to tell you." Lorelai took a deep breathe, "See, here's the thing. I am married, but the only reason that I got married was because...I'm pregnant."

Luke was silent for a moment and time seemed to stand still for Lorelai. Then he asked, "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Lorelai answered quietly.

"Okay," for some reason this didn't seem to change anything. Lorelai had thought it would make things strange or that Luke wouldn't want anything to do with her. Luke was quiet for a minute and then continued, "I like you. Truthfully, I like you a lot. And well I'm not really concerned that you are pregnant. Yeah, it is a big thing, but I can live with that." Luke stood up, "I want to see you again sometime. Okay?"

Lorelai was so shocked by the fact that Luke wasn't bothered by her being pregnant that all she could do was nod. She stood up as he started to walk with him toward the door of her new small house. When they reached it only seconds later, he turned around and gently kissed her. "I'll call you sometime at the Inn." Luke opened the door and started to walk out. She walked to hold the door and he turned around and kissed her one last time, "I'm all in. Just so you know. I think we can make this work. See you later."

Lorelai smiled and softly said, "Bye Luke. See ya." She leaned against the door frame as he walked away across the back lawn of the Independence Inn. Lorelai couldn't help but thinking he walked away so well. And the view wasn't bad either.

**

* * *

**

I'll be the One

You'll never know, how much you touch my soul  
You're so beautiful and I'm so gone  
Please understand, I'm only just a man  
But I'll give you all I am  
From here and now on

I'll be the one  
The one you hold  
I'll wrap my love around you until time grows old  
That ray of faith  
That glimpse of sun  
Baby, only everything  
I'll be the one

Trust this much, I'll always believe in us  
And I'll never give it up  
For anything ever

I'll be the one  
The one you hold  
I'll wrap my love around you until time grows old  
That ray of faith  
That glimpse of sun  
Baby, only everything  
I'll be the one

Lay down beside me  
Right down here beside me  
There's so much inside girl  
and I want to share it with you  
My love, whatever I do

I'll be the one  
The one you hold  
I'll wrap my love around you until time grows old  
That ray of faith  
That glimpse of sun  
Baby, only everything  
I'll be the one

* * *

_**Next time on Dearly Beloved:** So, they are going to go out and Luke is all in...I think that the next chapter will be them going out or maybe not. Is Luke really okay with Lorelai being pregnant? Or is he secretly freaked out by it? And does Luke know that Lorelai is 16? Three years younger than him? And what happened to Chris? Will Lorelai go ahead and get the annulment? And what about Savannah? What did happen to her? And Richard and Emily? _**Guess you guys just need to review this chapter so that you can read the next chapter! b/c your reviews are what make me post!**

**A/N:** The song is "I'll be the One" by Phil Vassar and it is on his "American Child" CD. I am pretty sure that he hasn't released it. It is country. It is this really sweet ballad-like song and I just really thought that it fit in with Luke being all in. I am super sorry that this chapter is so short. I wasn't really inspired to keep writing b/c I had a calculus test to look forward to at the time.

**REVIEW:** Please leave one. It is so simple click the little button and tell me what you thought. Please don't just say update soon! Although those let me know you are reading, they don't tell me what you actually think of my story! Kudos to **bAyLeIgH aNnE **who posts great reviews! They make me really happy!

**PS...**To those people who reviewed and said that they didn't think Lorelai would just walk up and kiss a random guy on the street, even if she was mad at Chris...well, I honestly don't think she would be likely to do that either, but I did think that it could make for an interesting story!

_ALSO...I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN CHAPTER 6! SO REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO POST QUICKER THIS TIME!_


End file.
